


Tethered (Rotten Kustard)

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Both Sans, Choking, Collars, Consensual Kink, Drabble, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Leash Play, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sans Has Issues, Underfell Sans, Undertail, kustard - Freeform, rotten kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Short drabble. Collar/choke kink, inspired by withtheworms' nsfw stream. OOPS.





	Tethered (Rotten Kustard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withtheworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/gifts).



> Inspired by withtheworms' nsfw art stream where they drew a nice Kustard piece and I couldn't help myself. Rotten Kustard - you left it in the fridge for too long and now it's gone so bad you're afraid to touch it. They're SUCH A MESS.

Red leered down as his shoe sunk against the other’s shoulder. He felt the satisfying crunch of bones shuddering together under his sole and heard the catch of breath as the collar dug against Sans’ neck. The thick leather dug into the crook of bones as his arm raised, the loop doubled over his phalanges to gain a good, strong grip. The twisted, taut noise skimmed the air between them as he pulled and Sans was kept low, half resisting, half forced down by his foot.

Sans’ magic recoiled briefly as Red again, tugged on the leash. The other had curled inward slightly, marrow leaking from his nasal cavity and trickling over his teeth to the floor beneath him. Sans’ sneaker skidded behind him, trying to stabilize his balance as one side of him was forced to the ground.

His breaths coming in ragged and half-strangled, Sans turned his skull around as much as he could, the leather slipping against his spine and resulting in a quiver that wracked his frame. His eye lights flickered under heavy arousal, the tips of his fingers scratching against the cold floor in front of him as he sent a challenging glare to Red, grinning down at him.

He looked good like this, he thought, his own breaths coming in heated and excited. He loved the way the other resisted and panted as he was choked. The collar was a nice touch, matching his hoodie like his own collar matched his jacket. They were a pair, and having this kind of ownership over Sans made Red feel powerful.

“Toldja ya wouldn’t mind,” Red gloated, stooping down and settling his full weight against Sans’ shoulder. He listened to the grind of bones again and his grin widened, gold fang glinting in the light. With the other’s grunt of effort against the restraint pulling him into two separate directions, he hooked a digit into the metal ring of the other’s collar and pulled again, eliciting a loud huff and groan from the other Sans.

“Glad ya could indulge my hobbies like this, sweetheart.”


End file.
